Smile Like a Crescent Moon
by BookWormOfBibliophile
Summary: Meg's life was a living hell before a strange Naïve girl moved next door in Cleland's old house. Is she an angel sent from heaven or will she lead Meg to the pit of fire? Read to fine out...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Family Guy or the Characrars that are porcented from the show. Please enjoy.**

**P.S. Comments will make me happy and I do take and lisson to adfices.**

* * *

"Peter Griffin!" screamed Lois from the kitchen, "Come here!"

Peter almost jumps out of his skin whenever he hears his name in that sentence and knows that Lois was piss. He nervously walked into the kitchen, "Whatever it is, Stewie did it," said Peter to get out whatever the orange hair woman was mad about.

"Cut the crap Peter," Lois growl as she help a piece of paper with words and numbers printed out on and waved it into his face. "Explain why we have to owe four thousand dollars to the government's text?"

Peter thought back two years ago, Lois pasiftaly told him to drop the text mail at the post office every time he heads out the door to the Clam to meet with the guys. Instead dropping it there he would park to the side and drop it into the trashcan beside it and head onto the Clam saying, "Business completed,"

"You ass," she screamed, "I asked you to do a simple task and you go around and do whatever you want,"

Peter rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I'm heading to Cleveland's house to not hear any more of your nagging," as he storm out the kitchen to the house cross the street. No one had live there for a while but famous Hollywood stars (that would eventually move out without saying a word).

"Peter, come back here, I'm not finish with you," Lois went after him.

"No," said Peter as he ran across the street and force open the door into the house. Lois was already between the door before he could shut her out. "Peter!" she screamed.

"No Lois, no girls a loud," he screamed over her and shoved her out.

"Um…. Can I help you?" said a horst voice behind Peter. He turns around and saw a Meg like figure sitting at the stair case staring at him with long shaggy bangs.

* * *

**Sorry for my Spelling and being so short, but I hope you like it and if you please comment what you think and I would accept some ideas from anyone. Also, I'm looking for a name for this odd character sitting here on the steps. Thank you for reading and see you next time on chapter 2. **

_See yawl soon_


	2. Chapter 2

**I like to say I don't own Family Guy but only my imagination gone wild. I like to give thanks to SariSpy56, Me (the guest), and supersexyghotmew95 for Reviewing the story. It made me so happy that help me to encourage myself to write it.**

**Now enjoy**

* * *

School was hell for Meg Griffin, she thought that senior year was going to be the breaking point of her being popular or just once being look up to by the freshmen year students. But instead she walking home with the world on her shoulders. "Why does it have to be me?" she asked herself trying to figured out why every person she talks to would be so cruel to her. Even Neil Goldman join the group after his mom died. She miss that creep; always follows her and make her feel special no matter how hard she tries to push him away. But now, she misses that and felt a real jerk to him.

"Hay Meg look, someone is moving into Cleveland's house," said Chris, her brother, she forgot he was with her the hole time. And sure enough, on the other side of the street, a moving truck was parked beside the old Cleveland's house. Maybe these new neighbors would be nice to her and just maybe, have kids her own age to hang out with.

"Should we go over and say 'Hi' to them?" asked Meg but knew it was a stupid question to ask.

"I don't think so," Chris grumbled, "It seems mom and dad beat us to it. Well nice knowing the neighbors," as he walked home, leaving Meg behind.

For sure, Peter and Lois was talking to a man and woman. The man was tall and well built like he was once on a football team not too long ago and wore a cap, orange long sleeves sweeter, and water down bleach pajama bottoms. The woman next to him was skinny and short and had crazy colorful hair of blue, green, and purple strips in her short bleach blond hair and wore a black tee shirt with a skull and rip tight jeans.

"Those couples look fun," she thought, as she looked at the woman hair from the dissents. She walked a little closer to see the couple and hear what her parents were talking about behind the moving truck.

"So Kenny, you're an Ohio State fan or something?" asked Peter, eyeing the man's cloths of fashion.

"Indeed I am, go Buck Eyes," he woofed out with his fist in the air. Peter was not amuse.

"Baby, sweaty, control yourself," said the small woman, "We all know that the Atlanta Falcons are the best," she smirked as her husband twist his head at her with a your-embarrassing-me glare.

Meg could not help herself to laugh.

"Hello stranger," said a horst voice behind her that made her jump out behind the truck with a scream, catching the grown-ups attention.

"Meg?"

She stiffly turn and sheepishly smiles at them. "Hay," she waves.

Peter grown, "Meg, why are you here?"

"I uh…. Want to see the neighbors?" she hesitated.

"Well it's nice to meet you young lady," said the small woman, "My name's Sara Phux and this clown is my husband Kenny," she point the man next to her.

"Oh I'm the clown?" said Kenny pointing at her colorful hair.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, "Hay where's Blair?"

"Right here," said the horst voice behind Meg. She turn around and saw a tall dark figure dress completely black in a hoodie and black baggy jeans. She thought it was Death but when she looked up at its pale face under its long thick black hair. The figure smiled, "Hay again, I'm Blair…. Um cool hat,"

"Um…. Thanks I guess," said Meg looking up and down at the tall human being. Blair have the same a sublets as Kenny but also had a famine look like Sara.

"You want to be friends?" asked Blair, tilting its head to the side, "Cause I have to leave all my old ones behind and I am desperate to-"

"Yes" Meg excitedly squealed with joy.

Peter made a loud, "Ha,"

"What's the matter?" asked Sara as her gray hazel eyes narrow onto Peter, "Do you have a problem for our daughter be friends with yours?"

"Wait that's a girl?" Peter grasp looking back at Blair, "Then no, I think they are perfect together," he smirk.

"Oh boy….. This is going to be ugly," mutter Blair, "You want to hang out before my mum chew up your dad?"

"I wish," Meg smiled, wanting to see Peter get knock around, "But I have a lot of homework do. What about tomorrow after school?"

"Cool sounds fun, well see yah," she said as she sprint into the house and Meg went to the opposite direction to her house.

* * *

Meg was shoved over by a group of football players in the hallways and the cheerleaders were all laughing and encouraging all the students to join along.

"Stop you guys," Meg screamed, trying her best holding back her tears as she picked up her papers and books scattered on the floor.

The blond head cheerleader step onto one of the papers that Meg was about to reach for and snatch it up, "What do we have here," smirk the blond.

"Connie give that back," Meg cry reaching out for the paper, "It's my biology homework,"

"Really now ops," the blond head cheerleader smirked as she rip the paper to peaces, "Oh I'm so sorry, it ripped,"

"You bitch," Meg screamed and cling her fingers into a fist.

"Aw look at this," Connie laugh, "Meg Griffin wants to fight back. Well go ahead, hit me. I dare you,"

Meg could not bring herself to do it knowing that hitting Connie will cause her whole team to jump on her. So she let down her guard and soon the warning bell ring and the crowed all rush to their classes.

"I thought so," the blond spat, "You are pathetic," was the last thing she said before she fade into the crowed.

Hot tears ran down Meg's face and she punch her fist into the locker, "Damn it, why me….. Why?"

Before the tardy bell ring, she wiped away her last tears before she headed to her first hour class. But she did not know that someone in the shadows watched her around the corner with pity eyes of hurt and sadness.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is coming soon and I hope that I did a good job and I again thanks to Me (the guest) for giving her a name and No.1 tigger for helping me with my spelling and grammar and also to the others that Review for this story. It made me really happy =')**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, what you all been waiting for and this goes out for Alice and some others that keep taking over my email box request (hope I did well -_-;) and sorry to the Guest name Hi I won't light Connie's hair on fire….. in this chapter –smirk-**

**Oh and I don't own Family Guy this is just my fantasy.**

* * *

"Everyone, turn to page one hundred forty-five chapter thirty and read it all the way to the end of the chapter," said Mr. Harris as he sat at his desk reading a play boy magazine. Meg sign, _no wonder James Wood High is going down the crapper_ she thought to herself as she turn the pages in her biology text book that had been scribbled by the last person who use the book before her. It was marked with 'I love….' with hearts drawn all around it and some other drawings that was not appropriate to see and foul language marked over some text words.

The classmates around her were not into their text book but were into their cell phones and whispering to each other. The only people that had theirs out was herself and Neil, who was sitting at the end of the front of the room. He used to be sitting right behind her and have his eyes lock on her before his mom was murder. She wish that he was still sitting behind her then one of the football team spitting spit balls at her head like a target.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and a tall shadow like hooded figure step into the classroom and quietly walked up to the teacher desk. It took a while for Mr. Harris to realize a shadow cast over him. He lower his magazine, "May I help you?" he said. The hooded figure hand him a piece of paper to him without a word. He scam his eyes onto the paper before he set up. "Okay class, it seems like we have a new student just been transferred here. So give him a warm welcome too," he pause and looked at the figure that removed its hoodie and gave a big smile, "Blair Phux, at your service," and gave a bow to the class.

Meg's eyes snap back up to her neighbor's face that was no longer cover with long bangs but was trim to show that she wore round black framed glasses and her eyes were golden brown that was narrow to the teacher, "By the way," she hoarsely said, "I'm a girl,"

"Yah yah, I don't give a damn you all look the same, just take a seat and let me go back at my work," Mr. Harris shoe her away as he went back his daily thing. Blair did not bug and stared at the teacher with her arms cross over her chest. "What?" he growled at her.

"If my mum come peeking into this room to cheek on me and sees you read that scum. You would be jobless before you could explain to the school board," said Blair calmly and had a smile on her face.

The teacher laugh, "Yah right I like to see-"

Mr. Harris was cut off with another knock on the door by a woman with spiky colorful hair. She held up two fingers up to her face at eye level pointing at her then flip it back to the teacher and walked away mouthing I-am-watching-you.

"Who the hell was that?"

Blair laugh, "My mum and if I was you, I better watch out,"

Mr. Harris shoved the magazine into his desk and took out a text book. "Okay class, let's go over what we have read today. And Blair, take a seat now," he glare at her as she made her way to a desk besides Megs.

What seems like hours, the first class was about to end and everyone was ready to break free to the door. "Now class," said Mr. Harris, "I assume that most of you have done your homework and would like you all to hand me it after the bell rings," and so on it did and everyone that past throw the door handed their papers to him. Meg gulped when she was next on line, "So Meg," eyed Mr. Harris, "Do you have your home work with you this time? Or another excuse that someone ripped it up again?"

Before Meg could speak, she felt a light tug on the back of her shirt. She turn around and saw a piece of paper shoved in front of her face. "Hay, you left this beside your desk," smiled Blair. Meg look at the paper and saw that it was her biology homework that was torn to pieces buy Connie but seems to be a fresh new paper and the writing was identical as her own.

Mr. Harris snatch the paper and exam it before he let them go.

"How you do that?" asked Meg when they were down the hall away from Mr. Harris class.

"How I do what?" smirk Blair as she stop at her locker and put her new Biology text book away.

"My paper," Meg growl, she did not want to play games and wanted the answer now. She know that Connie destroy her paper. She saw it.

Blair smiled even more, "It's a secret, hay what lunch hour you have? I think I'm at-"

"Are you even lessening me?" Meg snap. Whipping the smile off Blair's face, "You could not have found it and you never saw my paper in the first place. So again, how did you get that paper?"

Blair stuff her hand into her deep black jeans pocket and held up torn up of pieces of paper. "This," she calmly said, "I watch how those people treat you and I felt bad for not jumping in to stop it so I went and grab what seems to be impotent to you and I transcript your writing as to your own and I have to say it was not easy."

It was surprising to Meg that someone did want to help her, "I'm sorry I snapped at you," she said, staring at her feet.

Blair beamed a smile, "It's okay, I should have be more clear next time," she laugh. Soon the warning bell ring for second hour, "Well I got to go to my next class," she waved before she dash down the hall, "Oh and I hope I see you at lunch. If not then later okay?"

Meg smiled as she watches her friend fade into the crowd. Maybe this will be a good day after all?

* * *

After a long hour in each class lunch time had finely arrive. It might not be the best food served but at least Meg does not have to sit in class being bored. Money management had a lot of pop quizzed that turns out to be nothing but the teachers texts and duets. And in history they were watching Forrest Gump (five times this month).

Meg took a seat at a small table in the corner of the cafeteria like she always do. As she poked at her Thursday meal of leftover meat loaf from Monday, a familler shadow took a seat across from her.

"So you did have third lunch after all," Blair smiled as she drop her blue lunch pack onto the table with a fading printed image of Pokémon 2000 the movie. She clip open the bag and pulled out a small box size white container with a pink and red flower design lid.

* * *

"What are you having for lunch?" Meg ask eyeing the small container.

Blair grin widen as she open the lid to unveiled two small slices of a sandwich that seems to be grilled and along with peanut butter crackers stack so neatly. "Grilled tuna egg sandwich," she said as she handed Meg a slice, "Try it, it's really good,"

"Ew gross," Meg squealed, "You're weird,"

"I know but it's not gross it's really good and better then that last week meat loaf. Just try it or I'll start chanting like Sam I Am,"

Meg took the sandwich and nervously took a tiny bite of it. "Wow," she shocking said, "It is good,"

"Told cha," Blair laugh as she bit into her half of the sandwich. Her eyes wonder around the cafeteria. "Hay, who's that guy sitting alone over there?" she pointed.

Meg turn to the direction she was pointing at another table across the room that was taken by only one person. Neil.

Meg turn her gaze back at her cold meat loaf, "He's nobody," she mumbled.

"What?" Blair frown, "If he was nobody, then why is he hear?" she asked as she stud up from the table.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to ask him to come sit with us,"

"What? No… y-you can't….. h-he won't come here," Meg stuttered and for some odd reason, her cheeks felt really hot.

Blair's grin widen and her short bangs gave a shadow over her face like they grow back long like they were before, "You like him?"

"What? NO!"

"Yes you do, it's written on your face," she defiantly laugh and before Meg could say anything, Blair was already at Neil's table.

"Oh God," Meg whimpered with her head in her hands, "Kill me now when I still have ideganty lef-"

She was cut off by a football knock her down on her head. The whole cafeteria burst into laughter. "Goal!" one of the football team players screamed out.

Meg pulled herself up from the floor and glair at the group that cause it. The blond girl sitting at the table devilishly smiled at her and held an L shape on her forehead to Meg mouthing 'Loser'.

Meg gaze down at the table and could feel tears escaping from her eye lids. Suddenly there was a high pitch scream and Meg turn her head back up to the once laughing table to know shocking and piss. Connie and the other people that was closely around her were covered with splatter food. The blond cheerleader stand up and held up a football that was on her tray, "Who did this?" she screamed.

"I did," growled Blair, who now standing on the other side of the table grinning.

"You bitch," Connie screamed.

"Are you sure? I'm not the one having puppies," she smirked sounding calm. Her eyes turn to Meg, "Hay you okay?" she asked as she slightly lean over and the same football swoosh past her head. "Wow, did you see that? It almost hit me,"

Connie scream loader and curse out anyone that try to calm her down.

"Boy…. What's her problem," Blair smirk even more, "Hay, let's go to the library, I think it's more quite there. I'm kind a getting a headack from all this noise,"

Meg nod and they both slip out the cafeteria without being knowduest.

* * *

The library was empty but only books, tables, and chairs remain in the dead like room. "Ah, much better," sign Blair as she toss her backpack onto one of the tables and plop down on to the seat. "This is the life,"

"Why do you stick up for me?" Meg muttered staring at her feet.

"Well we are friends right?" said Blair gazing up at the ceiling, "Friends stick up for each other and help out one and the other. Well that's what I have been told," she smiled.

Meg nod and glance around the library, "Why you want to be here? There is no one around," she said as she picked up one of the books off on the table.

Before Blair could open her mouth, the door behind them was push open and a wimpy like boy with red curly hair and thick glass. "Neil," Meg gasp as she drop the book she was holding.

* * *

**I hope you all like it and if some of you don't mind would like to check out s/8997637/1/The-common-Ghost please and thank you =) All I have to say that you won't regret it once you start reading it…. But if you do slap me with a fish.**

**Now Chapter 4 is heading you way soon and I have to say thank you to the people that comment it makes me happy and sorry for my miss spells I blame spell check for not having the right word to fix it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my beloved readers, I'm so sorry for not posting a new chapter for a very long time. I been really sick for a month and right now I'm much better (I think…). So here is the next chapter that all you fantastic readers that have been waiting for so long now.**

**By the way, I don't own any of the Family Guy and its characters (but Blair) and if I did, this would be an episode or a Family Guy Movie. Now enjoy **

* * *

"Neil," gasped Meg as she unbelievably gazed apon the red headed nerd before her, "What are you doing here?"

The boy looked at her with the same expression as hers , it quickly turn sour and cold. "I was going to ask you the same thing," said Neil crossing his arms over his chest. His gaze turned to something moving behind Meg in a seat waving at him with a smile. "Why did you bring 'Her' here, I thought you wanted it to be you and me alone?" he said to Blair, Meg thought he was talking to her before she realize what was really going on.

"Well you said you won't sit at our table at lunch cause of her, for no reason," said Blair as she turned herself around in the chair backwards, "But I said nothing to be alone in the library," she smiled and rest her arms on the back of the chair with her round face laying on top. "Why are you two so against each other?"

"Because he is a Creep," Meg snapped at the same time he yelled out, "She's a Bitch,"

Meg froze and looked at him when she heard what his real thought of her. It even took Blair by surprise. "It's true," Neil growled, "All throw grade school she always been mean to me and never once gave me a chance," his hateful gaze burn throw Meg.

"It's because you kept on stalking me," Meg snap back, "You followed me wherever I go and I did give you a chance last year because of our Dad's stupid agreement for Peter to pay off his debt with your dad,"

"Yah then you got your Mom to brake the agreement by seducing me," yelled back Neil, bringing up when Lois played as Mystique from X-Men as she waited in a cheap hotel room as the whole Griffin family trick him with a fake invitation saying it was a type of X-man Convention.

"Because you made me do things that were stupid like changing you and giving you baths," Meg scream even louder and began to remember all those things he made her do, "And you know what your eighteen, you can change yourself and you don't need your mom to do your-"

"MY MOM IS DEAD YOU IDEOT!" Neil screamed that even the books jump, tears began to running down his face. Meg fell silent again. How did she forget, she knew that his mom was dead. She was the few people that witness it at James Wood's mansion when he invited everyone that he hurt and ruined their lives. But someone in the group wanted revenge on James but accidently killed Glenn Quagmire's girlfriend causing a freak out onto the guest. After the main host was murdered, the little avoidance they had all turned on Muriel Goldman, Neil's mom. When the power went out she escaped from the crowed and was latter found dead along with two others after her.

Blair looked at the two, what should she do? This was not her plan, this was making it worse. "Hay now," she said, trying to form a smile on her face but it seemed not to stay long when Neil and Meg glare at her with watery eyes. "Let's try to forget the past…. I know it's hard to do but come on. Neil, I don't think you're Mum wanted you to suffer and she will always be with you in your heart and memories and Meg, just give the guy a chance and be there for him and be his support and catch him when he falls. So… Will you too make up and be friends?"

Meg and Neil glare at each other, "No," they both said together and went their separate ways. Blair was left alone in the library. "Not according to my plan," she mutter to herself. In her naïve mind, something else happened and she wanted to make it happen.

* * *

As the day went by and school was finely over. Meg and Chris both walking home together in silence like they always do. They hardly talk to each other but if they did it always turn out bad and they both be mad at each other at the end. Chris does not want to hear Megs problems when he had already have his own problems that he could not express. When they reach Spooner Street, something swooshed past between them and quickly made a stop right in front of them on a purple and gray bike blocking their bath. The rider remove her helmet and smiled, "Hi Meg," said Blair as she swung off her bike, "And….. Who are you?" she asked Chris who was a little stunned at what just happen, "Chris," he said, "We go to the same English class, and I assume you're the new transferred student,"

"Oh right right," she laugh and thank her head, "I was not thinking. Anyway, do you guys want to hang out day?"

"Can't," they both said, "Homework,"

"I know I know," Blair nervously chuckled, "But we can still hang out and help with each other and I don't like to brag but I'm really good with algebra if you need help?"

"No," Meg said, "I just want to be left alone for today after what you did," her eyes glare at the conkreck below her feet as she made her way home. But Blair keep blocking her path, "Come on now," she said with a small smile, "I did not know that you and Neil had a bad past with each other-"

"Well you should have thought about it before you stuck your nose in someone's business," she snap and shoved Blair to the side as she storm home.

Blair confused and speechless watch Meg run off and turn to Chris if he could explain what just happen, "Hay don't look at me," he said, "I'm Benet and I'm not in it,"

As he walked away and Blair was once alone again she gazed down the street where her house stood and right beside it was another house that had a familiar boy just enter who was Neil. A huge smile crept up on her face.

* * *

**I know it's short and hope it's not terrible... if there is something I need to work on tell me please. Well off to do the next chapter oh and if you want to be in the story PM if you like and we will talk ^^**


End file.
